


How did I get so lucky

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Meet the Family, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is the family fic that I wanted to post since forever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's so fluffy I could die, tiny smudge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: The Danvers-Luthor family series.Person B comes from work and finds Person A and their small child napping. The child sleeps in the exact same position as Person A and also makes the stupid face Person A makes when they sleep. Person B takes a photo and posts it on social media for all their friends to see.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238
Comments: 9
Kudos: 368





	How did I get so lucky

Lena’s fingers briskly searched for her keys in her shoulder bag. She was annoyed, tired and starving. Being a CEO had always been a challenge, but she loved it anyway. What she didn’t like was the fourteen hour workday she had that day dealing with investors and other CEO’s.

Seeing it was now 10 PM and that she was about to face Kara’s disappointment –whom she begged to forgive her for not being able to pick up Liam from kindergarten and for her to leave both her works (as a reporter and with Supergirl duties) to do so- Lena doubted she would be in a good mood after facing her, because she knew Kara would be waiting for her to come home no matter the hour.

Finally finding her keys, Lena opened the door to her home and found the place shadowy and deserted. Frowning, she stepped inside and shut the door behind her quietly, ears perked to get a grasp of the situation. She was confronted with what seemed like an empty house. Lena crossed the hallway quickly and headed up the stairs to check for their son in his bedroom, but found the area deserted, as well as her own bedroom, which she went to look for her family next.

She fumbled for her phone as she hurried downstairs, unlocking it just as she saw the flickering of static in the downstairs TV room from her perch on the stairs. Her worry lifted some as she caught sight of the glow; perhaps both were still awake, even though Liam had to be in bed by eight. She headed into the room briskly as she let her phone slip in her bag once more but was stopped by the scene that awaited her.

Kara was lying on the couch, not so much in a graceful manner but sprawled over it in a way Liam was known to do when he was completely at ease. And speaking of, he was indeed Kara’s kid. Kara was obviously asleep, and her face was so unguarded and content that Lena couldn’t even get mad at the fact that she practically gave her a hard time each time she didn’t put Liam to bed and when she didn’t slept on their own bed.

Kara’s arm was draped around Liam and the other arm was atop of the now visible baby bump. Liam managed to wedge himself between the couch and Kara’s body and was lying with his head on her shoulder.

He too was deep asleep.

The similarities in their peaceful faces was so apparent that it warmth Lena’s heart. Her emotions threatened to overwhelm her, so she busied herself by quietly stepping out into the hallway to take a blanket out of the hallway closet. She set her bag down, stepped out of her heels and patted back inside the room quietly.

She found the remote, put the television set to stand-by and crossed slowly to the couch, a soft smile on her features. She gently placed the blanket over the two sleeping forms, careful not to disturb their slumber, and before she regretted not doing it what she thought of doing the minute she saw them, she took out her phone and took a picture of her family sprawled on the couch. Both, mother and son had their mouths open slightly and a scrunching nose, but still they looked so peacefully unaware of what was going around them.

Satisfied with the picture, she posted it on all of her social media. A minute passed and instantly she was flooded with instant notifications of likes and comments from her friends and family, and it made her smile and relax for the first time that day.

Lowering herself onto her knees, she leaned forward to kiss her son’s soft dark curly hair, she was careful not to touch Kara in case she woke up. She was overcome by her scent as she lean in so close to her and she had to shut her eyes against the emotions her unique scent invoked.

After years and years of being together, she always had that effect on her. With her lips still pressed to her son’s temple, Lena inhaled deeply, finding much in common in the unique scent of mother and son, and she soon again was overwhelmed with happiness.

Liam shifted minutely, and Lena pulled back quickly, not wanting him to wake up, but she wasn’t fast enough. Liam was still asleep but as she straightened, she heard Kara groan softly, and her breath ghosted over her face. She turned her in time to see Kara’s eyes flutter open and focusing on her.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice was soft and dark with disuse of sleep, and Lena couldn’t but smile at her raspy voice. Lena slowly bent down, and Kara’s breath once more ghosted over her lips and Lena sighed. Kara’s eyes closed just before Lena’s lips connected with hers and she whimpered slightly as Lena pressed down lightly. Kara’s free hand went up over her side and shoulder until she tangled into dark hair.

Her lips were sot and warm and made of velvet that parted under her to encourage Lena to delve deeper. With their son blissfully unaware not a few inches away, Lena gave into temptation, she really never could resist her wife’s soft lips. She parted her lips and let her tongue explore deeply into Kara’s mouth. The sensation of Kara’s tongue moving up to lap against her own spiked of dizzying need through Lena’s frame. Kara moaned deep in her throat and Lena drank in the sound as she brought a hand up to cup Kara’s face. Neither of them moved more than that, just reveling deeply in each other.

Kara smiled into the kiss as well as Lena and so the moment passed, with a final soft peck, Lena pulled back as much as Kara’s hand on the back of her neck would allow.

“Hey,” Kara whispered almost breathless, from looking at Lena and from the kiss. Lena smiled back and pecked her lips once again then she tilted her head to kiss Kara’s neck.

The silence that fell upon them was shattered when Liam suddenly awoke.

“Mom…s?” he asked confused, adding the last syllable as an afterthought when his inquisitive but barely opened eyes found his dark haired mother in Kara’s arms.

“Hey,” Kara said softly, placing a kiss on his head, “Go back to sleep” she added, and Liam yawned, happy to comply.

“I’ve missed you,” Lena confessed, and Kara’s smile widened.

“Me too, how about if we put Liam to bed and you tell me how much you’ve missed me” Kara wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Lena couldn’t help but giggle.

“So that means you’re not mad.” Lena helped Kara taking Liam off of her and carrying him to his room. Kara followed behind and helped Lena covering Liam and turning on the twinkle lights.

“No, not mad. I understand how important your job is.” Kara said offhandedly and it made Lena stop in her tracks. 

“But it’s not more important than Liam or you.” She defended and Kara surprised at her tone just shook her head and ushered her out of the room before they woke him up again.

“Of course not, and I don’t think you give your job a priority. I’m just saying that sometimes these things happen, and it happens to the best of us.”

“It hasn’t happened to you.” Lena stood in the middle of their room with a frown on her face. Kara joined her right in front of her with her hands on Lena’s hips. “That’s not true and we both know it. But it hasn’t happened lately because I have you and you have to know that you have me, so don’t worry.”

“Are you sure you’re not mad.” Lena defeated sigh takes Kara into action and she pulled her into a hug.

“I’m going to if you don’t believe me.”

Lena retreated back from the hug and pecked her wife’s lips lightly. “How did I get so lucky?”

Kara couldn’t resist and kissed her more passionately. “I wonder the same thing.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now what was that about of you showing me how much you missed me?” Kara’s sneaky smile came into play and Lena not only did she rolled her eyes at her wife’s innuendo, but she complied. “I can tell you, but I would rather show you.”

And show her, she did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize this work its because: this as well as multiple one shots coming up for this series were part of little one shots that I did for Supercorp-tober. Most of them I added a lot of things, some of them I changed names but they remain the same in form, a family-based series! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and the upcoming fics.


End file.
